


Heart Guard

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddle, Drama, Embrace, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Can you die from a broken heart? Well one quirk user has done before and thinks it would work on All Might. With his'heart' now in out for all to see what makes it shine bright will All Might be able to find the villain before someone breaks his heart?





	1. New Guard

‘I remember once I promised Toshinori that I would watch over his heart of gold.. I just didn’t think it would _ever_ be this literally,’ was the only thought that cycled through Grizel’s mind as she gawked at the large gold heart shape, slightly glowing object on his couch. 

Grizel took a breath. Bite her finger. Took another breathe. “So you’re telling me that is your heart?” she had to repeat the concept out loud just to hear it again.

All Might rubbed his hand behind his head. It had been almost an hour since she came to his apartment to help with a ‘surprise mission’ he told her boss he needed her specific help with. “Well.. More or less,” slipped out.

“WHAT?!”

“Well it is not my actual heart, that’s still in my chest but they mentioned something about it being my emotional core and trying to break my spirit or something before they ran off,” sprung out of All Might’s mouth faster than a river.

“They got away,” Grizel uttered mostly in disbelief.

“Protecting that and the other citizens from all the other villains became priority,” All Might added.

“Afterwards you came home and tossed it on the couch,” Grizel continued her disbelief.

“Yep.”

“Why?!” Grizel shouted in a mix of disbelief and horror as her arms waved in air while her hair shot straight out. “If that thing really is your heart you should be more careful with it! And not toss it around like a gym bag. What would have happened if it rolled off or something?” Grizel rattled off in the same tone she usually uses to scold at her father and other family members.

All Might sighed as he watched her step closer to the heart. The thought of something happening to it after he got home never entered his mind. Either way he had called her for help not to be berated. His hands went to his hips as his eyes drifted to the floor. A small curious noise came out of Grizel causing his head to turn. “What? Did something happen?” All Might questioned as he noticed her sitting on the floor staring at the heart.

Grizel had moved a pillow in front of the heart and braced one side. “Yeah. Look,” she began. All Might knelt down behind her. “See? There are colors swirling together in the center. Did it do that before?” Grizel turned to All Might in wonder.

All Might’s hand drifted toward it. Indeed a few different colors were now mixing in the middle. His fingers touched the edge causing them to stop momentarily. The instant Grizel gave up her confusion and leaned back onto him different colors swirled. “It’s different now,” All Might muttered. ‘I do remember it being two tones before but not moving like this,’ All Might thought to himself. “Grizel, scold me again,” All Might said out of the blue.

“Huh? I wasn’t… All right I was. Sorry,” Grizel began. Her hair wrapped around his waist. The colors in the heart began to change rapidly, not that either of them paid attention at the moment. “Guess I need to work on handling the aftermath of odd encounters some more,” Grizel finished as her weight shifted more towards him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder before kissing her cheek. Her chuckle caused him to smile. “You weren’t wrong. Maybe just a bit spirited,” he searched for the right term.

“Yes, honey. Next time you surprise me with getting your heart ripped out I’ll try to be a little more calm,” Grizel teased.

All Might smiled, “Point.” 

“Hey?”

“Hum?” All Might asked as he curled around her.

“Do you feel that?” Grizel asked.

“What?” he asked as curiosity got him to look up.

“It’s warm now; as though it is generating heat on its own,” Grizel said as she held her hand close to the heart on the couch.

All Might put his hand close too, “Shit.”

“Toshi, it really is your emotions,” Grizel acknowledged aloud. All Might fell back on his butt at the confirmation that the emotions he felt were truly represented for anyone to see. This was not something acting like a mood ring or some trinket. It was truly how he felt. Grizel touched his shoulder. “All Might, how do _you_ want to handle this?” Grizel softly asked being him back to the current situation.

All Might released his caught breath as he looked Grizel in the eyes; she was unwavering again. Her Iron Will was back and sparking his own. He wrapped his arm back around her. “I’ll work with the police to find this villain. We’ll get it done as soon as possible,” he began. He scooped the heart on a pillow up, and placed them both in Grizel’s lap. “Will you take care of this for me till then?”

Grizel stroked his cheek before wrapping her arms around the heart and holding it close to her. “Of course,” she answered with a smile.

The pair cuddled together a little closer before the heat and a soft glow from the heart caused a blush and laughter from both of them.


	2. Heart Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of what might happening is becoming real as a few other things are staying subtle.

‘Two days. It has already been two days since that villain slipped away,’ kept repeating in my head as I came home so late tonight. ‘Home. That has a nice ring to it,’ the thought caused a smirk as I closed the door behind me. “Grizel? I’m home,” I declared. A small groan caught my attention from the bedroom, I know that noise. Even as my feet naturally moved that way I knew what was coming and when I rounded the corner I was proven right. Grizel was sitting up in our bed, her long hair barely moving across the entire sheet like a blanket in a breeze, she wiped the sleep from her eyes with one hand and the other seem to pull my heart closer to her; all while wearing one of my t-shirts. The colors changed again as a smile came across my lips. 

“Hi, Honey,” she said with a smile across growing on her face. A small portion of her hair touched my hand and wrapped around it like a hand. I walked to her side of the bed, dodging the laundry basket that she began using to carry my heart in after almost dropping it the first day. That scared her so bad. She guided me down to sit, used her actually hand to motion me down to her for a soft kiss on the cheek, afterwards she rested on my shoulder and began stroking my back; “Welcome back.”

“Thank you.”

“Any news yet?” she asked still half asleep. I could hear her voice betraying that she wanted to go back to sleep. 

“Nothing yet. They’re having trouble finding any leads for us to chase down. They hope with me staying visible it might draw them out to strike again,” I explained as I mostly played with my fingers. This was not a plan either of us were fond of but we guessed waiting around would only make things worse. 

“And the other people effected by the quirk?” the question I knew she would ask. 

“No changes. Everyone seems to be going through the same thing but to different degrees and some are faring better than others,” I explained the only update the police had told me before we went on portal. I was not entirely sure how each individual was but it sounded all right at the moment. 

“Ok. Any luck changing forms?”

I looked at my hands again. “No,” was the only response I could give. For some reason the last couple of days I have not been able to change back into myself; I was stuck in hero form. 

Her hand distracted me by rubbing my abs. “All right. I made you some dinner; part in the oven and the rest in the fridge. Why don’t you eat and come to bed? You have that interview tomorrow,” she suggested before looking at me with those big emerald eyes. 

I never could resist that look. A sigh came out of me as I smiled again. I held her hand in mine and kissed her head. “All right. Go back to sleep. I’ll join you soon,” I said as I watched her hair bounce. Her little giggle sound sealed the deal causing me to smile and a soft glow from the heart. 

As she wrapped around the heart I tucked her; glanced at her again before leaving the room. I felt the warmth growing inside me as my hand went behind my head. ‘I swear it feels different whenever she is in contact with it,’ I thought as made way into the kitchen. “Oven and fridge she said,” I just repeated as I began collecting food from the refrigerator. After two bowls of food came out of the refrigerator I opened the oven door to see about a half dozen plates wrapped. “Grizzy,” slipped from my grinning lips. 

‘The late dinner was delicious. Though I beat it was better fresh out of the oven; after all the times we cook together taste the best. But this is still incredible to come home to after today,’ I thought as I got changed for bed. I rubbed my stomach, ‘Not sure how long I’d keep this shape if I kept eating like that.’ When I curled under the sheet though her hair seem to automatically reach out for me. Part of it covered me like a blanket while another part reached out and wrapped around me like a hug. I wrapped her in my arms as I rolled onto my side. Her nose brushed against my chest causing a hitch in my breath as she pulled close to me. My face almost lit up as much as the heart wedge between us did. ‘Yes. I definitely want this,’ was the last thought I had that night. 

My ringtone shattered our silence and my sleep. As I picked up the phone I looked at the clock; 4:30am. “Hello?” I began as I sat up. Grizel stirred so I left the room to talk. “Yes officer,” slipped out louder than I meant it to.

Only a couple minutes later I hung up the phone to turn around to find Grizel only a step behind with my heart in the basket wrapped in her favorite blanket being held up by her hair while she held the wall. “What did they say? A new lead?” she asked hopefully if not sleepily.

“Yes. I have to go met them,” I started. In a moment I disappeared and reappeared in my hero costume. I put my hands on her shoulders. “I’ll call you later so how about you go back to sleep?” I suggested. 

She shook her head. “I think I’ll do a little early grocery shopping and than come back,” she said. 

“Sounds good. I’ll call you soon,” I replied before leaving, my heart behind. 

‘I didn’t tell her where I was going. Maybe I should have but even I don’t know why the detective wanted to meet here,’ were my thoughts as I went through the hospital hallways. Of course I smiled, waved, and said hello to anyone who was able to acknowledge me but when I made it to the detective the mood had changed completely. We met in the area where all the other people affected by this quirk were being watched. The detective was trying not to yell at the staff as he grinded his teeth. That toothpick never stood a chance. “Detective, I am here! What did you find?” I tried to ask in as cheery a tone as I could manage. 

He tossed the toothpick in the trash can. “One of those people that came in with you died a couple hours ago,” dripped out of his teeth in nothing but annoyance. 

“What happened?”

He scratched his head as a moan came out. “Who knows. All they tell me that the patient’s heart thing, whatever, changed to grey tone before going black and becoming really brittle. Then they got all upset and went mad; smashing it to bits. After that they went into to cardiac arrest and died,” he explained.

I looked around to see the few remaining people who also had their ‘hearts’ removed watching us. I glanced over their shoulders to see their hearts had several changing colors in them; much like mine was but with much darker tones. I burst out a robust laugh as I walked over to them and pose. “Have no fear citizens!” I began saying what I could to encourage and try to restore some hope. Thankfully when I saw their heart loss some of the dark tint it eased my own concern. I waved goodbye and walked away; the detective followed me. 

“So how much of that was posturing? You using kid gloves on them?” he asked.

“Not really. It really seems that if those ‘heart’s go dark bad things happened like that villain threatened. I saw their’s change tones like mine has and had to stop them from going too far,” I explained. 

“Speaking of your’s; is it somewhere safe? Like under guard or locked in a bank,” he suggested. I gave him a side glance. “We can’t have the number one suddenly die after a fit of rage,” he seemed to still have his bitter tone. 

“It’s safe with a guard,” I naturally replied. 

“Ah. Here I thought you would send it to the Docks or something,” he spit out with a slight smirk. It caused my brow to furrow. He shrugged. “Just thought you’d send it to your gals for safe keeping but that could just make things worse if things aren’t so good home right?” he said with a force laugh as his fingers on his left hand rolled. 

I reached for the doorknob to the roof’s stairwell. “That would be a rough situation detective,” I tried to acknowledge in tone for what my suspicion was. He sighed at my comment. It seemed to relieve something. “If you have anymore information on this situation please, call me!” I said before waving goodbye. 

I closed the door and released a deep sigh. ‘This is bad. That had to be despair. Something turned that heart so dark and caused them to hurt so bad death sounded better. Even if you have a dark heart someone should be able to make it through the day. Right? I have to find this villain before anyone else’s heart turns dark…Maybe even mine,’ my thoughts began speeding faster than my feet do. I had only made it up to the rooftop door when my phone rang again. “Hello?”

“Toshi?” her voice shattered my train of thought. 

“Sweetheart,” slipped of my grinning mouth before I realized. I leaned against the wall after making sure I was alone. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before releasing it. “What are you doing? Are you all right?” I suddenly began wondering why she called, even if I was thrilled to hear her voice at this moment. 

“I’m out doing the grocery shopping, remember?” she asked in such a soft quiet tone. 

“Yeah. I remember,” I acknowledged just relived to hear her voice. “Not that I mind but why did you call? I said I would call you. Did you forget your list?” I wondered. 

She was quiet for a moment. “No, I didn’t. I have ‘it’ with me,” she said with a suggestive enough tone that I understood what she was talking about. “Things just shifted around a bit and I got worried. How are things going at work?” she tried to be more suggestive with her concern. 

‘My mood changed. She caught it?’ I could not help but notice. It was so sweet that she called. “A set back happened,” came out of me when I didn’t mean to cause her any worry. 

“Oh? What happened?”

Of course she was asking. She’s a hero too. “Someone else’s turned dark, shattered, and they died,” I began with a pause before admitting what happened. “I didn’t catch this villain so enough to save them,” I confessed. 

“Honey.”

I didn’t say anything. I felt something wrap around me the same way I felt when I saw her wrap her arms around his heart. My hand grabbed my arm. When I closed my eyes I could swear I felt her touch.

“Honey,” she repeated. 

“Yeah?”

“It isn’t your fault,” she said. My breath slipped out of me. “You gave them a few more days then they would have had if you didn’t intervene,” she continued. I made a slight noise. “No. No; if, ands, or buts! It is not your fault. You gave it your all and that is a lot of good. I say from experience,” she ended in much more playful tone. 

She was so playful I could not help but chuckle. “All right, all right,” I began. “I just.”

“I know. It is a trait we both share,” she acknowledged without me having to confess. Sometimes I wish she would let me say it but most of the time it felt so wonderful to have someone understand without words. My eyes drifted closed again as I just listened to her breathe and shop for a minute. “Honey?” she finally asked again. 

“Yeah. I’ll start heading out for a while now; before that interview. See you for dinner tonight?” came out pretty eager as my mood seemed to have turned around. I really wanted to make it this time. Maybe even help her cook this time. 

“That would be lovely!” she almost cheered. 

I felt something catch in my thought as my face heated up. “Great! I’ll see you then!” now was my turn to cheer. She giggled slightly before we said our goodbyes. I looked at my phone, smiling at a blank screen without even realizing it. A simple swipe showed a close up picture of her soft smile while waking up one morning. A warm sensation was felt all over my body…All? I stood up fast, shoved the phone in my belt again, “Yep gotta go to work.”

Grizel tucked her phone in pants pocket with a soft smile. She checked her bag and straightened the shawl covering her hair before going back to grocery shopping. 

“Excuse me miss; are you the hero Iron Maiden?”


	3. Heart Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might begins to feel a bit more even as events show what is truly stressful.

Each foot launches off the roof top, barely containing the force desperately trying not to shatter it. All Might’s instincts try not to damage the buildings as he moves across the city but his hand grips his chest as his breath shortens. ‘Something’s wrong,’ kept repeating in his mind as tightness in his chest shifted between less and more pain as through it was being squeezed. 

“Where are you?” All Might thought aloud as he headed toward the outdoor grocery he knew Grizel preferred to use a modest distance away from his apartment. His fear were confirmed when he came within view to see an air pressure attack shot into the sky blasting a small amount of debris along with it. “Oh no,” slipped out of his mouth. 

His speed was as fast as he could muster but the sight before him still took a moment to enter his mind. Grizel was uncovered from her normal shopping clothes as she covered someone else while some black material hung off her shining silver hair, a person was steaming with the same black material leaking from their arms, and several spots had peculiar shape black material jutting up from the ground. Grizel was only using a portion of her hair to cover the person behind her. The black material was flying from the person who seem to be attacking Grizel and to a small bag? 

Grizel was moving what turned out to be a mother and her children, All Might realized as he had picked up everyone by catching the center of Grizel’s hair shield. Only a portion of the black material hit All Might, splattering across his face from the contact on his shoulder and trailing onto his cape. All Might and Grizel glanced at each other. “Ha ha ha! I did it! I destroyed All Might’s heart!” the black sludge tossing villain boasted looking more at the bag that was now melting in half. 

“Punch him!” Grizel shouted. It was the last thing the villain heard as they turned around right into All Might’s fist. The villain almost bounced off the sidewalk from being hit so hard. All Might’s eye twitched as he watched him to make sure he did not get back up again. Afterwards he turned to see Grizel checking with the family she was holding and a couple other people. 

They all moved along quickly as the police began to arrive. Grizel walked over to All Might. “That villain mentioned my heart?” he began. Grizel looked up. “But I don’t feel any different,” All Might mentioned quietly. 

Grizel scratched her cheek, “Yeah.. I might have misled him on what ‘precious item’ was in that bag.” All Might let out one of his large laughs as his head went back. Everyone relaxed in the area secretly reassured that All Might was indeed fine. That fact alone seemed to make the rest of the incident go smoothly, for the police and the public. Grizel had to give the remains of her bag to the police for a while. The villain was quickly arrested and escorted away while some information was taken down. All Might hurried away with a curled up Grizel in his arms when they the media coming. 

All Might smile as he heard Grizel chuckle and make little noises as she curled up closer to his chest while he jumped. It always felt good as she leaned on him. Something was odd though as she was not pulling her hair or herself as tight as usual. They landed close to the apartment and slipped in quickly. 

Grizel lamented not being able to get the groceries as she took her shoes off. “Um, Grizzy,” All Might began. She turned back to him as they entered the room. “So, why did that villain think my ‘heart’ was in your bag?” All Might was a little curious. 

“Oh. He probably caught the reflection from the gold foil on the one I had in there. And after a shoved the bag behind me they really went after it,” Grizel almost snickered as she scratched her chin again. 

All Might stepped up next to her with a grin on his face. He knew her tell for when she was not being forth coming with the entire truth. “Griz,” he drug out in a playful tone that matched his grin. “What do you mean ‘the one I had in there’?” 

Grizel uncoiled the back of her hair to reveal a heart; it was big and golden color but it did not shine like his did in her touch. All Might look confused as her hair placed it in his hands. It was light weight and small. His fingers touched it. “Its paper. It is a fake,” All Might said as he looked back to see Grizel revealing the glowing heart being held in the front of her hair. ‘That is why she wasn’t using as much of her hair,’ All Might realized. 

Grizel pushed her pointer fingers together as she gave a slightly big eyed look to him. “I might have made five or six fake ‘heart’s to keep around just incase,” she explained. 

All Might glanced at her, the heart in his hand, and the heart she was now holding. After his eyes bounced between the three for a minute he could not help but laugh. It was a great plan! Only she knew what his heart really looked like besides the actual villain that ripped it out so it was a perfect cover. He took his heart from Grizel and placed both on the couch next to each other before swiping Grizel off her feet to bounce her off his chest and hold her in the air as he cheered. “You’re the best,” he said before quickly kissing her stomach. 

“Ah! Toshi!” Grizel shouted mostly in embarrassment as she pushed on his head. Even after all this time her body was still a sensitive subject but she swore that only caused him to talk about it more. As his eyes came up with a look that only a cat about to pounce on something had a chance at matching the eagerness of. “Toshi,” slipped out of her mouth again causing a smirk across his lips. 

He eased her down, just enough though for his chin to trace over her form till he finally found her lips. He began the caress slowly; gently pressing against her. One hand began to explore her back while the other kept her safely close. Even in a soft kiss he could resist smiling when he felt her hands begin to reciprocate. 

Grizel’s hand came over his cheek and caught in something sticky. She stopped the kiss, much to All Might’s disappointment, and looked at her hand. She smirked and showed him the black tar-like material. “Maybe we should get you cleaned up for that interview?” Grizel suggested. She swore she actually saw his lips roll into a pout for a moment. It caused her to chuckle before kissing his forehead. 

“Give me a hand?” he playfully asked. 

“Of course.”

“Yay!” he cheered before almost bouncing off to the bedroom with Grizel still in arm. 

While it would have been shorter for him to clean himself off and double check his hero costume it was certainly more fun to do in a pair. All the laughter and smiles were certainly a vote for that. He had no trouble playing with her washing his face for him, the two of them trying to figure out how to clean his suit only to give in for a quick change of suits, or posing afterwards just to make certain he still looked good in it. They had no trouble enjoying what moments they had as she walked him to the door. He smiled as she gave him a peck on cheek and well wishes for another interview. Even though he wanted to stay and continue to play this was the happiest send off he had in a long time as he almost skipped across roof tops. 

Grizel had her own personal conflict as All Might faced the press again. Trying to get whatever the black tar-like material off of skin was rough but getting it out of her metal hair was a challenge. Thankfully there were many home remedies for getting it off of cars and clothing. They gave Grizel enough time to sit on the couch, cradling his heart, and watch All Might’s television interview. It was adorably hilarious to her that when she picked up his heart it changed colors slightly and he sat up straighter on the screen. 

All Might knew what that sensation was now and he could not help but smile each time he felt it, each time she held his heart close to her’s. After the interview finished he wanted to run home. He wanted to continue what they were doing before hand. That was when his phone rang, it was the investigator. The arrest the two of them made this afternoon had given them a break in the case! While it was not something they needed All Might’s back up with it was a potential the investigator wanted to keep him informed about. All Might could not wait to tell Grizel! 

Good thing he had a key otherwise the door, and frame, would have been doomed. He burst through and immediately coiled around Grizel, who was in eye line standing in the kitchen. She laughed as she had to use her quirk to close the door from a distance. “I felt you today,” he said on her shoulder. 

“I thought that was what that expression was for,” she replied nuzzling back into him.

He hummed as he held her close. ‘It wasn’t just at the interview. Earlier too. I can really feel you now,’ he thought as he glanced at his real heart still next to a fake heart as both sat perched on a blanket. He glanced at what was going on in their surroundings. “Hey, I thought we were both going to work on making dinner tonight?” he protested as he realized she was getting things ready.

“With such a busy day I thought I would see what we did have since the grocery trip got messed up,” Grizel explained. All Might still had a soft pout on his face. She tapped her forehead to his for a moment. “But I found a few things we can make, so how about we make a plan and you tell me about the rest of your day? I want to know how the rest of the interview went that I missed,” Grizel teased. 

“Oh! I do have news!” All Might began. Grizel looked curious. He kissed her cheek, changed quickly, and came right back to her side. The two spent what felt like the first hopefully evening together in a while. He was home for dinner. They got to spend the entire time helping cook, tasting and spicing the food, and simply talking to each other. It was a wonderful evening at home that highlighted with a great dinner together. All Might almost could not believe how much bliss could exist by sharing a little time with someone. 

Grizel was snickering at his joke when she said, “This is going to make a fabulous story when I go home.”

All Might stopped. “What?”

“You know, back to Devil’s Dock. Everyone is going to love hearing that one, honey,” Grizel said before kissing his forehead and taking one of his dirty dishes.

~Crack. Crack~


	4. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might's heart is falling to pieces; can it be saved and will he be able to stop it from being tainted? Words unspoken- can they save the day?

“Ah!! What happened?!” Grizel just short of shrieked as she knelt down next to the heart resting on the couch. “Nothing was even touching it! I didn’t touch..But,” came out of Grizel’s lips as fragments as her mind continually raced. The crack grew again causing her to shriek as tears tried to form. 

All Might touched her shoulder. Her panic was clear as her shoulders were tight and her arms almost crushing her chest; though the terror in her eyes announced the thought in her mind, that he was about to die. He released a deep breath. “Pick it up Grizzy,” he said softly. Confusion and concern quickly replaced her expression. He gave a soft smile. “It is all right. Go ahead,” he reassured. 

Grizel swallowed hard as she turned back to the heart with flickering light. She brushed everything away from it slowly. Her fingers barely graced it when All Might felt a tingle on his back. She gently wrapped her arms around it, cradling it her chest. Her lips brushed the top as she leaned down onto it. 

All Might reached down, barely catching her elbow in his hand. “Come here a moment,” he quietly encouraged. Grizel stood up slowly. Barely a step before he guided her closer to him. He leaned down enough for his forehead to touch the edge of her hair as his hands traced over her arms. Her eyes still wavered as she rubbed her head against him. He smiled as one hand drifted to her waist and the other cupped her cheek. She barely whispered his name when his lips discovered her’s. His eyes drifted closed as his thumb began massaging her cheek. Every part of him wanted to indulge in her as his other arm wrapped around her waist guiding her closer to him till finally his hand found a hold that he could use to lift her just enough; just enough for him to stand more, just enough for him to pull her closer, and just enough for her body to lie against more of him. 

Just as he relaxed into her she began returning the pulse. Her lips caressed in rhythm with his as though they were dancing back and forth. Barely her fingers reached from the tight grip on the heart to grace his chin as her teeth opened letting him in further. All Might felt blood rush through out his body as this exchange became deeper than he expected. Her pulse and warmth melted him all the way down to his knees. 

A heat and growing light caused the two to finally release each other; only enough for them both to look down at the heart but not out of his arms. The crack that had a large damage at point growing down was now radiating a warm liquid light. After a few moments the liquid reformed sealing the heart in a new shape. 

Grizel released a relieved laughed in amazement. Her fingers brushed the edge. All Might’s hand tightened for a moment. “It is all right. It feels just like the rest of it and seems the damage has stopped. Thank goodness,” Grizel said in relief as she released a deep sigh. She felt All Might’s hand drape around her shoulders. Grizel locked eyes with him; slightly confused as to the mix of pleasure and pain still there. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to smile slightly. “Toshi. Sweetie, what happened? Are you ok?” Grizel asked. 

All Might patted her shoulder. “Let’s get your basket,” he said before heading for the hallway. 

“Honey!” Grizel shouted as she hurried after him. The pair went into the bedroom to get the basket she left there. “Toshi,” Grizel tried again. 

“Here,” All Might said turning around as he arranged the blanket in the basket. Grizel scowled as he held the basket out. “Grizel,” slipped out of his mouth. She hugged the heart. He released a soft sigh at her defensive, protective nature. “Please,” came out of him softer than he planned. 

Grizel wrapped a hand around his forearm. “Are you OK?” 

A relaxed smile slipped out of All Might. “Yes. I am ok now,” he finally answered. Grizel stared at him. “Honest,” he added with a chuckle. Grizel gave a small pouty lip roll before she eased the heart into the basket. Her hands slowly slid over the heart onto his hands. Her thumb began massaging his hands as she looked up at him again. “It is fine now,” he began as he shifted the basket to one hand. His other hand took one of her hands. “After all I am here,” he said with a smile. 

“Toshi!” Grizel said with a laugh and a smile as she wrapped around his arm. He laughed as he led the way back down the hallway. He placed the basket back near the couch before heading back to the dinner table. This time when he sat down he pulled Grizel onto his leg. Grizel repositioned enough just to try and be comfortable all around but one thing was clear; All Might was still uncomfortable about something. She tried to call his name again but it only caused his grip to tighten. Even caressing his cheek did not cause him to respond to her inquire. A small grr came out of her momentarily before she pinched his cheek in her hand as she sat up, “All right! What the heck is eating you so much!!”

“Ow, ow, ow!” All Might muttered as he sat up and his hand came up. “Grizzy!”

“No! I’m not letting go this time! Especially this time!” Grizel protested. His eyes came back to her. Her hand eased up a little. “You can’t risk holding back right now. Don’t let it eat you up inside,” she added. 

He glanced over his shoulder. “Right, right” he conceded. Grizel fully released his cheek and rested her hands together on his other shoulder. He rubbed his cheek for a moment but she was not letting him back down at all. A sigh came out as his hand fidgeted behind his head. “It was when you said that you were going back ‘home’ that something hurt,” he began. Grizel rubbed his shoulder as encouragement. He squeezed her waist. “It has been incredible having you here. Coming home to you, going to bed with you, seeing you first thing when I open my eyes, working with you, and eating with you have all been incredible,” he said before sighing slightly. “I’ve had such a warm.. It feels better to come back here when you’re here. It really felt like home. You leaving.. So eagerly just,” he tried to explain but truly could not find the words as his hand came to his chest and his eyes closed. A hand cupped his chin guiding him into a soft kiss on the opposite cheek. Grizel put her hand ontop of his. He looked at her, “Grizzy?”

“All the times I’ve stayed here and then gone back to the Docks; have you felt this way?” Grizel asked with a soft smile. 

He felt his ears become warm as his eyes darted around. “Well it has been getting stronger each time,” he almost whispered his response. 

Grizel chuckled as she rested his head on her shoulder so she could kiss his hairline. “Honey bunny,” she whispered as she cradled him. “I have two house keys you know. That means I have two homes. Both taking massive spots in my heart,” Grizel said as she stroked his hair. 

All Might wrapped his arms around her waist. “What if you only had one?” he asked.

Grizel rested her arms on his shoulder, “Hum..” He tried to look up as she was almost resting her chin on his head. “Even when I’ve stayed before it isn’t like every night we’ve gone to bed together. Sometimes we don’t even make it to the bed. Some days we don’t even work together. Plus we have gone days without sharing a single meal together,” Grizel began. All Might’s lips twitched as rubbed his head against her. “Other times we spend days so close I can hear your system growl,” she continued. He chuckled. Grizel began stroking his hair again as she kissed his head. “The truth is I think both of us want a change in this relationship,” she began again. All Might’s head shot up in eagerness at the suggestion. “It is not going to be a simple answer and probably not popular since we have two very demanding careers neither of us are going to stop anytime soon,” she continued. He agreed. “But we haven’t had a standard relationship yet have we? So how about we take some time, come back to this a couple times, and come up with our own unique answer? Does that sound like a plan?” she asked with a smile. 

All Might jumped to his feet and held her in the air. “Sounds like an awesome plan!!” he cheered as he lifted her up and down with a giant smile on his face. She laughed as he tossed her around. He pulled her down into a soft but energetic kiss. The light from the heart caught their attention again. This time both them smiled as they knew what it meant. He eased her down in front of him, as her feet touched the floor their arms wrapped around each other. He smiled as he stroked the top of her head. 

“After all of this excitement how about we unwind for a little?” All Might suggested. Grizel looked up at him. “I will wash up and how about you pick a movie? A movie snuggle night sounds like a perfect ending for tonight,” he eagerly suggested. 

Grizel chuckled. She kissed his cheek. “Sounds wonderful. Go clean up. I will see you in a few minutes,” she agreed. He smiled, kissed her forehead, and took off. Grizel grinned and chuckled to herself as she finished cleaning up the area. She picked a movie and pulled out enough blankets with pillows. By the time she finished All Might swooped in right behind her for a surprise from behin hug; giving her an extra surprise as she noticed he was just wearing his sleeping pants and still had a little water dripping off his hair. He laughed as she ruffled his hair to dry it before they cuddled up on the couch for a while. 

It was a wonderful evening. Even though the television was the only light the warm glow from the heart occasionally gave the pair a laugh. The blankets were warm and very cozy, like a second bed. After the movie it was time for bed. Grizel moved into the bed first, carrying the heart with her. It softly lights her form and the bed. This time, instead of lying in front of her as she curled around the heart, All Might came into bed behind her. Her surprised was on her face as she glanced up at him. He draped his arms around her and the heart before kissing her head to nuzzle into her hair. The warm slowing pulsate from the heart gave them a gentle rhythm to fall asleep too. 

The night was very gentle and comfortable. Just a small stir caused All Might’s eyes to drift open though. Grizel had wiggled out from the under the blanket as she seem to curl tighter around his heart. He just chuckled as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulder now, wrapped her tighter in his arms, and kissed her earlobe as he cradled her. He watched her naturally turn a little in his arms without waking up causing him to smile. This time though the feeling in his chest grew with the now radiating light in her hands; but the light felt different. It was still warm but calling him? His hands touched overtop of Grizel’s hands causing a sharp change in color. A flash of light caused an instant reaction in All Might to grab Grizel. The pressure from the hands surprised him though as the heart should have been harder. All Might looked down to see the heart dissolving into bright light was beginning to enter Grizel’s chest. He followed the line of light from her chest, out her back, and into his chest. “What the?” All Might muttered as he watched the heart finish disappearing. This time was different than when it was removed but as the light finally disappeared All Might rolled onto his back for a moment. He patted his chest. His body felt slightly different than it had for the last few days. A smile came over his face as a thought came to mind. He closed his eyes and changed forms. It worked! He changed forms! He almost squealed in place till he remembered Grizel was only inches away from him. A quick glance showed that she did not wake up yet, though her hands were beginning to search for something. He changed into his hero form and slipped his arm into her open hands. As she grabbed on to his arm as tight as she was holding his heart he got a smirk on lips and blush on his cheeks. “This is going to be fun,” All Might whispered as he could not wait to share the news with her. 

He did not have to wait long. When her hands moved on his arms All Might could tell she was waking up as Grizel began to squeeze his arm. Grizel’s eyes shot open. The sight of his forearm filled her view. She launched herself up as she began searching the bed, her hands bounced around. Her breathing became sharp quickly. She grabbed All Might’s shoulder, “Toshi! Wake up! The heart is gone!” A smile came over his face but he did not open his eyes. “Toshi?” came out as she tilted her head. A snicker escaped his mouth. “Toshi!” she shouted as her fist clenched while pushing on him. 

All Might opened his eyes as his hands found Grizel. The sight of water building up in the corner of her eyes was something he was not prepared for. “Hey, hey. It’s ok,” he said as he put his hands on her cheeks. He sat up, pulling close to her. His fingers caressed her as he touched their foreheads together. “It is ok,” he repeated. 

“But where..” Grizel managed between sharp breathes. 

He smiled as he moved her hands onto his chest, “Right here.”

“What?”

He chuckled. “It is all right. You did great, sweetheart. My heart is back where it is supposed to be, safe and sound,” All Might explained before giving her a quick peck on the forehead. He saw the confusion on her face but she was recovering quickly as her breathing began to slow down. 

“How? When?” were the only words that came out of Grizel’s mouth at a normal pace. 

“I’m not sure how but just a little ago,” All Might explained. “In fact guess what else?” he teased with a smile. Grizel looked at him. “I can change again. Everything’s good,” he said with a smile and even demonstrating a quick change. 

Grizel took a few breathes. She grabbed the closest pillow. “You jerk!! Why didn’t you wake me up when it happened!” Grizel shouted as she hit him with the pillow repeatedly. He laughed and rolled onto his back for a moment as she kept swatting at him. She swatted one last time and rolled off him. 

All Might rolled on her, with his chin resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her. “Sorry, but you were so cute sleeping,” he said with a smirk.   
Grizel’s cheeks turned red. She slammed the pillow on his head, “Jerk!” She kept the pillow on his head with her arm weight. He heard her heartbeat and breathing; they were slowing down from a higher speed than he thought. She squeezed the pillow. “I was so worried,” she muttered under her breath. 

All Might looked out from under the pillow. Her face was less stressed than a few minutes ago but it was still red with water threatening the corners. He popped out from the pillow enough to give her a quick sweet kiss before retreating. “Sorry. Thank you for helping me,” All Might truthfully apologized. She wiped her face. After a few minutes she began stroking his back finally giving him the sign that he was forgiven; though he was going to make her breakfast as a thank you apology just to make sure. Those were a few of the thoughts going through his mind as he fell asleep listening to her heart. 

While the pair was wrestling a message was left on All Might’s phone: Criminal secure, will take to hospital in the morning to reverse the quirk, and then case will be closed officially.


End file.
